Dorian Harewood
| birthplace = Dayton, Ohio | naacpimageawards = Outstanding Actor in a Drama Series, Mini-Series or Television Movie 1994 I'll Fly Away }} Dorian Harewood (born August 6, 1950) is an African American actor. He first garnered attention for his portrayal of Simon Haley (father of author Alex Haley) in the ABC miniseries Roots: The Next Generations. He is also known for his roles in Full Metal Jacket and The Jesse Owens Story, and for his co-starring role in the ABC Television series Strike Force. In 1994, he was awarded the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actor in a Drama Series, Mini-Series or Television Movie, for his recurring role as jazz/blues saxophonist Clarence "Cool Papa" Charleston on the NBC drama series I'll Fly Away. Personal life Harewood was born in Dayton, Ohio, the son of Emerson Macauly and Estelle Olivia Harewood.Dorian Harewood Biography (1950-) He is married to actress/writer Ann McCurry with whom he has two children, Olivia Ruth and John Dorian. He also has five siblings, Emerson M. Harewood, Jr. (deceased), Theolanda Harewood, Philip B. Harewood, Floranne E. Dunford and Lawanda G. Pitts. Notable roles Anime * Astro Boy - Doctor Tenma * Stitch! Animation * Aladdin - Sootinai * Biker Mice from Mars - Modo * Capitol Critters - Moze * Iron Man - War Machine (Season 2) * Legion of Super Heroes - Dr. Mar Londo (season 2) *''Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm'' - Jax * Sonic the Hedgehog - Ari * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Dr. Bromwell * Spider-Man: The Animated Series - Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Shredder (1989 alternate voice) (4 episodes only) * The Batman - Martian Manhunter * The Tick - Pineapple Pokopo * Family Guy * W.I.T.C.H. - Lionel Cook * Megas XLR - Ender * ProStars - Michael Jordan (voice) * The Land Before Time - Mr. Thicknose * The Buzz On Maggie-Judge * Handy Manny - Coach Johnson * Pucca-Muji Television * 7th Heaven - Rev. Morgan Hamilton (Recurring Role) * Boomtown - Captain Ronald Hicks (Recurring Role) * Roots: The Next Generations - Simon Haley (episodes 3-7) * Strike Force -Det. Sgt. Paul Strobber * The Jesse Owens Story (1984) - Olympic champion Jesse Owens * Viper - Julian Wilkes * Stargate SG-1 - Counselor Thoran * Polly (1989) - Doctor Shannon * Polly: Comin' Home! (1990) - Doctor Shannon * House of Payne (2007)- Larry Shelton * Sonic the Hedgehog - Ari (voice) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Boyd Sherman, PhD. * Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman - Episode "Buffalo Soldier" - Carver Films * 12 Angry Men - Juror #5 in 1997 TV remake * Against All Odds - Tommy * Assault on Precinct 13 - Gil in 2005 remake * Full Metal Jacket - Eightball * Glitter (Mariah Carey) film - * Gothika - Teddy Howard * Levity - Mackie Whittaker * The Last Debate - Brad Lily * Space Jam - Monstar Bupkus (voice) * Sudden Death - Agent Hallmark * The Falcon and the Snowman - Gene * Blokhedz animated web series on Missiong.com - King Tubby * Sparkle 1976 - Levi Video games * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Toussaint Gervais * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - Gale * X-Men Legends - Shadow King * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Spirit of the Onimusha Radio * Recorded a public service announcement for Deejay Ra's 'Hip-Hop Literacy' campaign, encouraging reading of books by Alex Haley. References External links * * Category:1950 births Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:University of Cincinnati – College-Conservatory of Music alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Dayton, Ohio de:Dorian Harewood fr:Dorian Harewood ja:ドリアン・ヘアウッド fi:Dorian Harewood sv:Dorian Harewood